Christmas Love
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Scott and Jean tell how they feel about each other and have a memorable Christmas


CHRISTMAS LOVE

Scott sat and ate the rest of his breakfast whilst listening to the radio. Since no one else was in the mansion he hadn't got dressed after his shower. It was Christmas Eve and all the students were either visiting their families or just anywhere. Jean had left about four hours ago to go to her parents. Scott had decided to stay at the mansion as Professor Xavier was at Washington and someone had to look after the place. Jean begged Scott to come out to her families' house for the holidays but he didn't want to intrude. He liked the tranquillity alone at the school. He could just relax, watch some movies, catch up on much needed or tend to the many car jobs that needed to be done. Instead of doing any of they things, Scott just thought of Jean. There was a huge difference when she wasn't here. He was having seconds thoughts of staying at the school when he could have been with Jean. He could have gave her the locket he bought her. But he couldn't bring himself to give it to her in person so he stuck the present in her bag and she would get it when she got to her parents. Then when she got to back to the school she would know how he felt. To him Jean was love at first sight; she was the first person he'd seen for almost three years after posing as a blind boy on the streets. That was two years ago. He got up and washed his plate and cup. 

Jean knocked on the door for the third time. Had Scott suddenly decided to go out somewhere? Was he sleeping? _Oh don't tell me he's packed his bags and went up to Alaska_, she thought. Someone had to be in, she heard music and decided to unlock the door telekinetically. She put her bags down and proceeded to where the music was coming from. 

"And I will love you, baby, always and I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind and I'll love you, always." Scott sang. 

__

Since when did Scott listen to Bon Jovi? She stood there smiling while his back was turned to her. She took in the image of him with nothing on except the towel around the waist. "Never knew you were a great singer." She loudly said above the radio.

He spun round. "Jean." His face had turned the same colour as his glasses. "Wh…what you doing here?" 

She took the locket from her pocket. She read the message aloud, "Love you always, Scott" Then she pulled the card that accompanied the present and read out the message.

"From the moment I met you I have been in love. You're the last thing on my mind before I sleep and the first thing when I awake. Every time I see you my heart melts and I've tried to fight the feeling I have for you, as it may never be. But I can't keep it in any longer. I love you Jean Grey. You have and always will be in my heart, forever." 

__

God when someone reads that out, it actually does sound lame. Scott thought. 

She smiled at hearing that thought. "It doesn't sound lame." She walked towards him. "Its beautiful." She brushed her lips against his. "I love you Scott Summers. Always have since the minute you came to this school."

"But how, I put that at the bottom of your bag." Scott said. 

"I was looking for some change to phone my mom and I came across it. I was so happy when I read it Scott." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I feel the same way about you."

"You don't know happy I am to hear you say that." He replied. "I really love you and that will never change." 

"So you going to help me unpack?" She asked.

"Unpack?"

"Yeah, I'm staying here with you for the holidays." 

"Oh no you're not, you're going to your parents." He said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Scott after what you've told me and what you've gave me there's no way I'm leaving."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah they're cool with it."

Scott started to laugh, "I can't believe we had feelings for each other for two years and now we admit it." Jean smiled then looked at him seriously as he bent down and kissed her slowly until his tongue was hers. His hands slowly stroking her back. She undid his towel and it dropped to the floor, which he didn't realise. He pulled her closer and was about to slip his arms under her shirt but the ringing phone stopped him. Jean answered the phone as Scott put the towel back round his waist.

"Yeah, I decided to stay so Scott wouldn't be alone." Jean said to Storm.

"And…." She replied.

"Okay we're going out."

"Oh Jean I'm so happy for you, I knew you two were right for each other."

"Thanks Ororo."

"Well it was only a quick call to see how Scott was coping on his own, but since you're there, I'm sure he's doing fine. Hope you have a good night and I'll phone tomorrow."

"Bye Ororo." She put the phone down and turned to Scott. "So what you get planned today?"

"Movie?" He suggested.

"You're very creative. But I could do with a movie. But only if I get to choose."

"Okay." 

You get some clothes on then and I'll have the movie ready,"

"Maybe I could just watch the movie with nothing on," He said with a grin "And maybe you could join me."

"Scott," She blushed. "Never knew you had a mind like that."

"Hey a guy can fantasise can't he."

"How bout we save that for tonight."

Scott smiled and went upstairs and Jean looked on the shelf for a film. _Maybe a romantic comedy or a Christmas movie? _She settled on "Look who's talking." for some strange reason. She couldn't figure out why she chose it. She sat down and made herself comfy on the couch. A few seconds later she heard Scott running stairs and ran into the living room. She always wondered if Scott could actually walk instead of run. He sat down on the couch, "So what you chose?"

"Look Who's Talking." She replied.

"Cool" He said then looked at her. Something wasn't right. He reached out and took her hand. "Come closer." She moved next to him and he put his arm round her. "That's better." She smiled and kissed him then settled to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie one of Scott's hands was on breast and the other holding her hand. Jean noticed his hand had slipped from her shoulder to her breast but said nothing.

"Oh Jean, I'm sorry." He said moving his hand away. "Must've got carried away."

"It's okay Scott, I like it." She placed his hand back on her breast and snuggled up to him.

"You look tired." He said to her.

"Yeah well I've been up since five this morning."

"Well go to sleep, I could do with one too." His arms tightened round her and they drifted off to sleep.

Scott was first to wake. Jean hand was under his shirt. He loved this feeling of warmth on his skin and didn't want to wake Jean. He looked at his watch. Half past six. They'd been sleeping for four hours.

"Jean." He said and gently shook her. "I think we've overslept."

"What time is it?" She said rubbing his chest.

"Half six."

She jerked up. "Half six, Scott I've ruined like half you're day."

He started laughing and pulled her back down. "No you haven't, you made it better." He kissed her head.

"So, what you want to do?" She asked.

"Dinner, I'm hungry." He said. "Spaghetti Bolognese?"

"Sounds nice."

"Well you could go unpack or something while I cook the dinner."

"Why, will I be too distracting?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would probably, grab you and kiss you and wont be able to stop." He said smiling at her.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." She said and kissed him. "I'm going to unpack. How long will dinner be?"

"Bout half an hour."

"Okay. I'll be down then." She kissed him and went upstairs. Scott sat there, how could he get so lucky.

It was after nine and Jean had levitated her and Scott to the mansion roof. It was a beautiful sight, just a blanket of snow lying on the ground, untouched. "You think we should build a snowman?" Scott asked.

"Now?"

"Why not, seems a perfect thing to do in this type of weather."

"I thought you would have grown out of building snowman by now." She said with a hint of laughter.

"Spoil sport."

"I'm not, I just like sitting here with you." She put her head on his shoulder.

"You're not just sitting up here all night." Suddenly Scott dumped a pile of snow on Jean's head.

"Scott!" She screamed as he got up and ran to the other side of the roof. "Summers you're going to pay." She tried telepathically to find him but no luck. She picked up some snow and slowly looked around the roof. "Come on Summers where are you?" A snowball hit her back and she spun round to see Scott on the ground. "How did you get down there?"

"I have my ways." Jean remembered the snowball she held in her hand and fired it at Scott. He jumped out the way.

"Is that the best you've got?" He shouted. He bent down to pick up more snow and stood up to be attacked by a dozen of snowballs and he went down.

"Hey no fair, you cheated." He said brushing the snow off him. 

She floated down from the roof and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but needed pay back." She put her arms round his neck. "But that was only for the snowball." She used her powers to lift a pile of snow and put it down his sweater. He stood there frozen on the spot, his back numb and wet. "That's for dumping snow on my head." She then took the chance to run.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Scott said and ran after her. Scott was a faster runner and wasn't long before he caught up with her. He wrapped an arm round her waist to stop her and used the other to pick up some snow. 

"Scott don't you dare."

"Or what?"

"You will regret it."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." He put snow down her back and she screamed as she felt the cold hit her skin. She tried to squirm out his grasp. "Oh I'm not done yet." He said and with another handful of snow he dumped it down the front of her sweater.

"Scott!" She screamed and he started laughing.

"Now we're even." He said and pecked her on the cheek. He let go of her and proceeded to run but Jean tripped him up. She pinned him to the ground. 

"You've taken this to far Summers. Now you will regret it." She grabbed the snow and shoved the snow down his pants.

"Jean!!" He shouted. He tried to get up but Jean was sitting on him and also using her telekinesis to hold him down.

"Say you're sorry."

"Yeah right."

She put more snow down his pants. "Say you're sorry."

"No." He managed to get out, his teeth were chattering. Then he used all his strength to flip Jean on to her back. 

"Scott, please don't do this, I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"To late for apologies Jean." She screamed as he delivered the same punishment she did to him. Her screams started to turn into laughter.

Look at us, we're like kids." She said.

"So what, we're young." He said. She realised how happy she made him. For once the fearless leader and the responsible and strict teacher was having fun. He was acting like a kid, which was unusual for him. They looked at each other for a few minutes then Scott lowered his head and kissed her.

"Come here." She said as she saw Scott struggling to dry his back. Once finished she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

"So how bout getting a blanket or something for us and I'll light the fire." She said. 

"Okay." Scott stiffly walked up stairs as he was still wearing his wet pants and Jean couldn't help but laugh. After lighting the fire Jean stripped out her wet clothes and started to dry off. When Scott walked in he stood there staring, "Oh God."

She laughed at the expression on his face and took the blanket from him. "Scott hurry up." 

"What me, us, both naked." She nodded. "I don't know, I don't think I'm not ready for sex yet."

She laughed. "Scott I'm not asking to have sex, I'm saving you from getting hypothermia." He just stood there. "Well if you're not going to do it, I will." She pulled off his pants and underwear and wrapped the blanket round the both of them. "Come on you need to warm up." She pulled him to the fire. He was so nervous to the point he couldn't move. "Scott please try to calm down, if you're not comfortable I'll.."

"I'm fine." He said. "It's just I've never been with someone before. I mean you're my first girlfriend." He started laughing. "Look at me, I'm twenty one and you're my first girlfriend."

"Well I'll let you on in a secret. I'm twenty four, and although I've had boyfriends before, I'm still a virgin."

"What, no way." He said in disbelief. How could this beautiful woman be a virgin? "But you're gorgeous, how could no guy ask you."

"They did Scott, but I refused. I guess I was looking for that special someone. Then my powers got worse and I had to move here. When I left to do my medical degree, I got plenty of offers from guys, but there was someone I had in mind."

Scott looked at her and she smiled. "You mean you passed those offers, for me?"

"Of course, I wanted you to be my first serious boyfriend." She smiled and started to get up.

"Where you going?" 

"I'm going to get some clothes on."

"I'm fine, honest, I'm just inexperienced in this kind of thing." He pulled her closer and she smiled.

They talked for hours that night. Family, friends, the school, the future and each other. Scott had relaxed and even began to touch Jean and was allowing Jean to touch him. Jean knew that's what Scott needed, physical contact. She had seen another side to Scott tonight. He was fun, tiny bit evil for what he did to her, he was open and talked more then he ever did. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Scott felt happy that night for once in a long time had someone that loved him on Christmas and who he could share it with.

Scott leaped towards the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Scott." Xavier said.

"Merry Christmas Professor, how Washington?" 

"Its fine Scott, and thank you for the watch. How's Jean?"

"Huh, oh yeah, she's fine, you want to speak to her?"

"Yes." Scott walked over to Jean who was awake now.

"Hi Professor, Merry Christmas." She said. "Yes we are." Scott smiled knowing what The Professor had just asked her. He wondered how long he knew about their feelings. "Okay Professor, talk to you later." She hung up the phone and Scott wrapped his arms round her. "Merry Christmas." He kissed her neck. "Merry Christmas Scott." She said the turned round to face him and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"I could just lie here all day." Jean said. "Nice relaxing day. Lying on front of the fire." 

"Naked." Scott adding with a smile.

"Shut up." She said and gently hit him. She lay her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're here with me Jean." He said and kissed her head.

"Well next year you come to my parents with me. Deal?"

"Deal. You hungry, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Oh a nude chef, my type of guy."

"Yeah well you can forget that, it's freezing in that kitchen." He got up and shoved his boxers on. "I'm going to get some clothes on, you want some down?" 

"And I thought we were going to be naked all day." She said sarcastically and folded her arms. Scott burst out laughing with her soon to follow.

"You're great, you know that. I really love you." She smiled at him and stood up with the blanket wrapped round her.

"Come on we'll have it your way, we'll get dressed." They did get dressed, both of them wearing Scott's clothes.

"Hope there's some shops open tomorrow, we're running out of milk." He looked round the fridge. "Oh by the way, I didn't buy a turkey or anything like that for tonight."

"Scott, why didn't you come to my parents? I mean I've never known anyone who wants to spend Christmas alone."

"I just don't bother, I mean its just another day except you're getting gifts." He put a plate of toast on the table and sat down. "I've spent the last thirteen Christmases alone. No family. Well I know I got you guys but.." He put his head in his hands and said in an almost whisper. "I miss them." Tears were falling from his eyes, which was rare.

"Oh Scott." She said and held him tightly.

"I can't do this, I'm ruining this day for you." He said wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry."

"Scott its okay. As long as you here, Christmas couldn't be more perfect."   


A few hours passed and Scott began to cheer up as Jean gave him his Christmas present. They put on some Christmas songs in which Scott offered to sing. Christmas dinner was macaroni cheese and Jean took up Scott's offer for a massage before going outside to build a snowman. 

"So where we sleeping tonight, down here or upstairs?" Scott asked.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." She replied.

"Well can we sleep in a bed this time?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Floor isn't all that comfortable. We should sleep in your room so we can watch a movie." 

"Yeah that would be nice." Jean curled up on Scott's lap and his arms came round her. "This has been a nice Christmas, thanks for coming back."

She smiled. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too."

They went to bed before ten and watched Aladdin. They sang along to the songs and laughed at the genie. Despite their ages, they both preferred watching cartoons over movies. 

"Scott, if you had three wishes what would they be?" She asked when the movie finished.

"Well first off humanity's acceptance." That was a no brainer. "My family to be alive."

"Okay last one think carefully."

"To make love to you tonight." Jean couldn't speak, did he just say that after the way he was last night.

"You want to have sex?" She asked and he nodded. 

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, but you kind of surprised me, I thought you weren't ready."

"I know I'm shocked too but I'm just so deeply in love with you and now I think I'm ready."

She smiled and kissed him then proceeded to take his t-shirt off. "Are you sure?"

"As long as you are."

"I am." He reached for her t-shirt in response to show he was ready for this.

Scott woke up with the slamming of a door. His first thought was invaders and proceeded to run to the door. He was about to go out when he realised he was naked. He put a pair of sweatpants on and sneaked downstairs. Though it was morning it was still pretty dark and Scott's glasses didn't make it any easier. He went into the kitchen, no one. The study, no one. Some classrooms, no one. Then he heard movements from the living room. He silently ran over and got himself prepared. He took a deep breath and ran in.

"Scott, good morning." Xavier greeted him.

He let out a breath and relaxed. "Professor, for a minute there I thought someone had broke in." He sat down.

"I'm sorry Scott, I was going to call last night but I had a feeling you two were busy." Scott's face went bright red. "Nothing to be ashamed of Scott, everybody does it."

"Yeah I know." He smiled uneasily at him.

"Well Scott, the reason I was out of town this Christmas is I was getting your Christmas present." Xavier handed him a box. Scott opened it to find car keys.

"A car? You bought me a car?" Scott asked excitedly and Xavier nodded.

"Come here and have a look." Scott looked out the window and there sat a silver Jaguar.

"Oh my god, a Jaguar! Professor I don't know what to say, I'm speechless."

Xavier smiled known that Scott always wanted a Jaguar. That was the advantage of being a telepath he could find out what his pupils wanted for Christmas without asking them. "All you need to do is accept it Scott, after everything you've did for me you deserve it."

"Thanks Professor, you don't know how much this means to me. But are you sure, they cost…"

"Scott it's my money and I only plan to spend it on my students to make them happy."

"You've made me more than happy, I can't even describe what I'm feeling. I'm so…I don't know…"

"Its okay Scott, I know what you're feeling remember." He said tapping his head.

Scott laughed and offered to make Xavier a coffee. Over coffee they discussed their Christmas. Xavier had met one of his old friends and spent with Christmas with her.

"Well I'm really happy you and Jean are together Scott, that will take some pressure off my mind. Both of you have strong feelings towards each other and there was no way I could block them. I sometimes wish I told you both what you felt for each other." Scott laughed and apologised. 

It was going on 11 o'clock and Scott told Xavier he would wake Jean.

Scott opened the door to his room and found Jean lying in his bed. He stood there staring at her, just lying there so peacefully. He went over to his bed and lay down next to her wrapping his arms round her. "Jean" She stirred and he kissed her.

"Mmmm….Scott." She turned round to face him. 

"Hey sleepyhead, morning." She smiled at him then kissed him. "The Professor's back."

"What, really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, he arrived just about an hour ago and he is really happy that we're together."

"I'm really happy we're together, I wouldn't want anymore and I really enjoyed last night."

"Me too, it was the best night of my life." He said going under the covers. "Wish we could do it again right now."

"So will this be permanent sleeping arrangement?" She asked.

"I hope so." He said and started kissing her neck.

She let out a sigh. "You never stop do you?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "I think we should go downstairs, I want to see the Professor."

"You rather see him than me." She laughed and pushed him off her. "I'm going to get a shower." She kissed the top of his head and headed to the bathroom.

Scott lay there for a minute and Jean came out the bathroom. "There's room for two Slim."

He smiled and went to the bathroom.


End file.
